Don't date him!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Kyle hará todo lo posible con tal de ayudar a Lucy Harley, más no se imaginó lo difícil que iba a ser. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. ¿¡Qué yo qué?

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen.

Este fanfic está dedicado a Soul Flash, Angelic Guardian y Soul's Angel (=3) sólo espero qué les guste.

¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Cartman, yeah! Lástima que me enteré apenas hace un par de días. A la próxima será algo mejor. Un detalle curioso es el hecho de que tuve que oír "You belong to me" de Taylor Swift y "Tik Tok" de Ke$ha para poder terminar de escribir este capítulo y inspirarme en ellas para poder crear a los personajes que saldrán más adelante.

¡Dusfruten el capítulo!

* * *

Don't date him!

Capítulo 1: ¿¡Qué yo qué!

Lucy Harley es la chica que todas las chicas desean ser: bonita, de buena figura, cabello sedoso, atlética, de buena posición económica, popular, capitana de la cuadrilla de porristas, siempre a la moda, lista y simpática.

Y es la clase de chica con la que todos los chicos sueñan, desean salir con ella y quisieran tener de novia. Y eso ella lo sabe muy bien, ya que día tras día recibe mínimo 30 declaraciones de amor.

Se corre el rumor de que si sales con ella puedes tener a cualquier chica que desees; pero si te rechaza, vas a ser un perdedor cualquiera que a sus cuarenta años vivirá acampando en el sótano de tus padres. Por lo que nunca se ha sabido a ciencia cierta cuántos han sido rechazados por ella. Más lo que nadie sabe es la razón por la cuál últimamente lo hace, y se debe a que su corazón ya tiene por quién latir...

- ¿Es en serio? Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad?- Exclamó sorprendido el rubio ojiazul.

- Es la verdad, no estoy mintiendo.- Le contestó medio apenado el chico pelirrojo.- Ni siquiera yo lo puedo creer.-

- Hey, ¿qué sucede?- Les preguntó un chico de cabello negro que recién se sentaba a la mesa con su charola del almuerzo.

- Lucy Harley, Stan.- Le contestó el rubio.- Eso sucede.-

- Ah, ¿y ahora qué hizo?- Indiferente comenzó a comer.

- Pues.- Se le acerca y le dice en voz baja.- Le mandó una nota a Kyle diciéndole que lo quiere ver hoy, saliendo de clases, atrás de las gradas de la cancha de fútbol americano.-

Stan dejó caer la comida en la charola por la sorpresa. Se sacudió la cabeza, volteó a ver a Kyle que se sonrojó hasta las orejas, miró a Kenny como si fuera un insecto raro y se puso una mano en la frente...

- Es una broma de Cartman, ¿verdad?-

- ¡No, no es obra de Cartman!- Kyle sacó un sobre que traía escondido en un bolsillo de su chamarra.- Realmente es de Lucy Harley.-

Stan tomó el sobre que le extendió su amigo, era por todos conocidos que la chica sabía cómo llamar la atención, y era muy detallista al respecto. El sobre era de color celeste lleno de dibujos de nubes y estrellas de colores pastel, selladas siempre con una tierna calcomanía de un osito abrazando un corazón con la frase "Para ti". Stan sacó la carta, al fin que el sobre ya estaba abierto, percibiendo el sutil aroma de la hoja perfumada, que lo hace frotarse la nariz del disgusto. Extendió la hoja, que además de estar membretada a nombre de ella y con la frase "Be the Best", tenía un marco lleno de dibujos de uniformes, pompones, altavoces, banderines, bastones y todo lo referente a las porristas. El mensaje escrito era lo mismo que había dicho Kenny anteriormente, sólo que estaba escrito en tinta de gel multicolor y un beso al final de la misma con lápiz labial color Passion Wine...

- Tienes razón.- Stan le regresó la carta y el sobre a Kyle.- Es demasiado para ser de Cartman. Podría ser de alguna otra chica.-

- Es de ella.- Aseguró Kenny.- Es su estilo, su letra y sus labios.- Ambos se le quedan viendo perplejos.- ¿Qué? La he visto hacer este tipo de cosas muchas veces, por eso estoy al mil por ciento seguro de que es de Lucy Harley.-

- ¿Y vas a ir Kyle?- Stan le dirigió la mirada a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que voy a ir!- Kyle unió sus manos ilusionado.- ¡Es Lucy Harley, Stan! ¡Lucy Harley!-

- Kyle, más vale que no gastes saliva explicándole a Stan.- Le dice divertido Kenny.- Recuerda que ya no desea saber nada acerca del amor desde que lo dejó Wendy.-

- Wendy...- Stan repentinamente está en un rincón oscuro totalmente deprimido.- Wendy, ¿porqué?-

- Kenny, recuerda que nunca debemos mencionarla frente a Stan.- Le reprendió el pelirrojo.

- Por favor, ya necesita superarlo.- Le contestó Kenny.

Wendy Testaburger decidió que si quería sobresalir de entre los demás, tenía que dejar South Park y a Stan, dejándolo solo, triste y desolado, al grado de deprimirse profundamente al oír su nombre...

- Ella mi chica, la razón de mi vida.-

- Stan, ya olvídala amigo.- Kyle le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

- Cierto, y si necesitas otra razón para vivir, conozco muchas de las cuáles elegir.- Dijo sonriente Kenny.

En eso, llegan Cartman y Butters platicando, el primero está visiblemente molesto y se sientan con sus charolas del almuerzo...

- En serio, Eric.- El rubio trataba de convencerlo.- El capitán dice que esta es tu oportunidad, así que aprovéchala.-

- Butters, cierra la boca.- Cartman casi tira la charola y a Butters al suelo.- Y ve y dile a ese capitán que se meta su "oportunidad" por el culo.-

- Bueno, él dijo que si decías eso, me dijo que te dijera que fueras tú personalmente y se lo metieras.-

- Hey, ¿qué sucede?- Les preguntó Kenny curioso por la plática de ambos.

- Hola Kenny.- Lo saludó sonriente Butters.- Es que el capitán de nuestro equipo quiere que Eric entre. Dice que tiene aptitudes.-

- Y yo ya te dije que me importa un carajo.- Cartman empezó a comer.

- Pe-pero yo también creo que deberías de entrar, Eric.- Le animó Butters.- A-Al menos, ven hoy a la práctica.-

- Como sea.- Giró los ojos, ve el sobre y lo agarra sin permiso.- ¿Y esta mierda?-

- ¡Suelta eso, culón!- Kyle le quita el sobre.- ¡Es mío!-

- No me digas, ¿una carta de amor escrita por ti para ti para ocultar que eres un judío marica?-

- ¡Carajo Cartman! ¡No soy un marica, hijo de puta!- Le gritó Kyle.- Además, yo no me mandaría una carta a mí mismo.-

- Cierto.- Dice Kenny divertido.- Esa carta se la mandó Lucy Harley.-

Cartman giró los ojos fastidiado mientras que Butters abrió grande la boca y los ojos...

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó incrédulo.- ¿Lucy Harley, la que dicen qué si te rechaza vas a ser un perdedor cualquiera que a sus 40 años vivirá acampando en el sótano de tus padres? ¿Esa Lucy Harley?-

- Sí, quiere verme después de clases.- Kyle estaba radiantemente feliz.- Tal vez le gusto.-

Kenny y Cartman rompen en risas, Butters se cubrió la boca balbuceando algo como "Dios mío" y Stan sigue igual de deprimido...

- ¡No se burlen, hijos de puta!- Les gritó molesto Kyle.

- ¿Qué tiene el capitán maravilla?- Preguntó Cartman ignorando a Kyle.

- Ah, lo de siempre.- Kenny chasquea los dedos enfrente de Stan.-¿Haces los honores?-

- Será un placer.- Sonrió Cartman maliciosamente.

Agarra la leche de la charola de Stan, le jala por detrás de los pantalones levemente y la vacía dentro de la ropa interior...

- ¿¡Qué carajos!- Gritó Stan saltando de su lugar mientras el líquido le escurría en los pantalones.- ¡Cartman!-

- ¿Qué?- Le sonríe mientras los demás ríen a carcajadas.- Sólo te estaba ayudando.-

- Sí, pero no así.- Se volvió a sentar incómodo y ríen con más fuerza.

- Es que cómo me dijiste que no lo hiciera igual que la última vez.- Sigue ocupado comiendo su almuerzo.- Tuve que improvisar.-

- Mira Cartman.- Stan se toca el puente de la nariz.- A la próxima no uses leche ni pudín.-

- Oye Kyle.- Le pregunta Butters al pelirrojo.- ¿Y le vas a llevar flores?-

- ¿Flores?- Kyle se atemorizó.- ¿Y de donde carajos consigo flores ahora?-

- Bueno, puedes arrancarlas de aquí mismo de la escuela.- Le sugirió Stan.

- Si el judío hace eso, sólo demostrará que es un avaro.- Cartman se rió del consejo.

- Oye, no es una mala idea.- Stan le dio un golpe en el antebrazo.

- ¡Ouch!- Cartman se frotó el brazo mientras Kyle lo veía molesto.- Es la verdad, no gastaría en ellas pero esa puta de Lucy Harley se daría cuenta de que las tomó de la escuela.-

- ¡Oh, tienes razón!- Kyle ocultó la cabeza entre los brazos.- ¿Qué haré?-

- Tranquilo.- Le dice Kenny dándole una palmada.- Además, no sabes para qué quiere hablar contigo, así que olvida eso.-

- Gracias Kenny.-

- Bueno, si deseas un consejo gratis.- Cartman se levantó de la mesa con su charola vacía.- No le vayas a decir que eres un judío de mierda.-

- ¡Vete al carajo, gordo de mierda!- Kyle le lanzó algo de su charola sin atinarle.- Maldito hijo de puta.- Se sentó cruzándose de brazos.

- No le hagas caso, Kyle.- Stan trató de calmarlo.- Además, Kenny tiene razón, no sabes para qué quiere hablar contigo.-

- Entonces, ¿no es una declaración de amor?- Preguntó tímidamente Butters.

- Ni idea, Butters.- Kyle se desanima.

- Bueno, un consejo nunca está de más.- Kenny le sonríe.- Así que cuando la veas, no hables hasta que ella te lo indique ni la interrumpas. A las chicas les molesta eso.-

- Cierto, sonríele siempre y contrólate.- Le dice Stan.- Debes demostrarle que sin importar qué carajos pase o te diga debes estar tranquilo y sereno.-

- Y que la boca no te apeste a mierda.- Todos se le quedan viendo a Butters.- E-Es que a nadie le gusta el mal aliento, así que consíguete una menta.-

- Cierto.- Comienza a registrarse los bolsillos sin éxito.- Ehm, ¿Stan?-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Tienes de casualidad alguna menta?-

- No. ¿No tienes?-

- Pensé que sí tenía una, ¡carajo!- Voltea a ver a los rubios.- ¿Ustedes tienen algunas?-

- No, lo siento Kyle.- Le dijo Butters.

- Yo tampoco tengo, pero no te preocupes.- Kenny le guiñó un ojo.- Sólo mastica un poco de yerbabuena y estarás bien.-

- Genial Kenny.- Kyle pone cara de fastidio.- ¿En donde carajos consigo yerbabuena aquí en la escuela?-

- Ehm, hay un árbol de eucalipto rumbo a la cancha de fútbol americano, tal vez con algunas hojitas sea suficiente.- Sugirió Butters.

- ¡Buena idea Butters!- Kyle se levanta sonriente con su charola.- Bien, deséenme suerte.-

Kyle se aleja mientras Stan, Kenny y Butters lo observan alejarse, luego siguen comiendo hasta que Kenny rompió el silencio...

- Yo apuesto 50 dólares a qué le dirá alguna tontería o lo mandará al carajo.-

- Yo no sé, pero creo que sí le pedirá que sea su novio, o al menos, que salgan juntos en una cita.- Dijo Stan aceptando la apuesta.

- Bueno, sólo espero que Kyle no termine en el sótano de la casa de sus padres.- Finalizó Butters.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron normales, menos para el pelirrojo que se le hicieron terriblemente lentas. Una vez saliendo del salón de clases, corrió a los casilleros para guardar sus cosas y enfrentarse a su destino...

- ¿Vas a ir a ver a esa perra puta de Lucy Harley, Kyle?-

- No es una perra puta, Cartman.- Cerró con fuerza su casillero molesto por el comentario.- Así que no me estés jodiendo, gordo de mierda.-

- Por favor, judío.- Cartman soltó una carcajada.- Al menos te hubieras fijado en algo que estuviera a tu "altura".-

Stan, Kenny y Butters llegaron en ese momento, y al verlos, frente a frente, sabían que algo no marchaba bien...

- Lo que pasa es que te da coraje porque ella se_ fijó en mí _y no en una bola de manteca como tú.-

Inexplicablemente, Cartman rompió en risas y le dio un par de palmadas a Kyle tras secarse un par de lágrimas...

- En serio, judío.- Cartman estaba rojo por la risa.- Tienes mucha mierda en la cabeza para que andes babeando por tan poca cosa.-

- ¡Ella no es tan poca cosa!- Sujetó a Cartman de la ropa y acercó su rostro al de él.- ¡Ella es una chica decente y delicada, no como la puta de tu mamá!-

A Cartman le molestó el comentario ya que dejó de reír e iba a golpear a Kyle sino fuera porque los demás los separaron...

- ¡No llames a mi mamá puta, pendejo!- Le gritó completamente molesto.

- ¡Le llamo como quiera, estúpido!- Stan trataba de controlarlo.- ¡Qué bueno que ella no es mi madre!-

- ¡Ya basta!- Stan logró aplacar a Kyle manteniéndolo alejado de Cartman.- ¡No se estén peleando, carajo!-

- ¡Él empezó Stan!- Kyle se trató de justificar.- Insultó a Lucy Harley.

- No le prestes atención, Kyle. No vale la pena.- Stan le recordó su cita.- Tienes que verla ahorita mismo, ¿no?-

Mientras, Kenny y Butters a su vez intentan calmar a Cartman...

- ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo!- Kenny lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza.- ¡Ya pasó, ya pasó, cálmate!-

- ¿Calmarme? ¿No oíste lo que me dijo ese hijo de puta?- Cartman golpeó un casillero.- ¡Carajo!-

- Escúchame, gordo de mierda. Sé que Kyle no debió decir eso de tu mamá pero cálmate.- Kenny trató de hacerlo razonar.- Además, a lo mejor Lucy Harley lo manda al carajo y así tú podrás aprovechar para joderlo, ¿no crees?- Cartman logra calmarse.- Bien, ¿qué tal si vas con Butters a la práctica y le rompes el culo a su capitán para que te deje en paz?-

- Sí Eric. Vamos a la práctica.- Butters lo jala de un brazo y se lo lleva rumbo al gimnasio.

Kenny resopla y se acerca a los otros dos cruzándose de brazos...

- Bien, el culo gordo está lejos de aquí, ¿qué pasó?- Preguntó Kenny.

- Es que él empezó a insultar a Lucy Harley y me enojé.-

Kenny giró los ojos, se los cubrió con una mano y tras un momento, se acercó a su casillero para sacar una bolsa donde guardaba sus cosas...

- Bien, ya pasó. Así que respira profundo. ¿Estás listo para verla ahora mismo Kyle?-

- S-Sí.- Contestó nervioso el ojiverde.

- Bueno, hagamos esto. Stan y yo tenemos también práctica hoy en las canchas, así que si necesitas nuestra ayuda, pues nos haces una seña o algo, ¿no Stan?-

- Claro, Kenny.- Le da una palmada en la espalda a Kyle.- Lo que necesites amigo.-

- Gracias chicos.- Les sonrió Kyle.- Son los mejores.-

- Bueno, vámonos.- Comienzan a caminar.- Nunca dejes plantada a una chica o te pateará las bolas.-

Momentos después, tras caerse un par de veces, quedar colgado gracias a una cuerda que se amarró a la cintura para evitar caer nuevamente de golpe al piso y que los del equipo de fútbol americano lo quisieran agarrar de piñata a garrotazos, (Siendo vergonzosamente salvado por Stan), Kyle logró alcanzar las hojitas de eucalipto con mucho esfuerzo...

- ¡Puagh!- Exclamó al masticarlas y escupirlas.- ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué feo saben!-

- Ni modo, así tú lo quisiste!- Kenny sonrió divertido de ver cómo batalló Kyle para conseguir un par de hojas.- Bueno, buena suerte.-

Kyle se encaminó hacia la parte trasera de las gradas mientras sentía que el corazón le latía fuerte en el pecho y le sudaban las manos. La chica aún no había llegado, así que trató de recordar los consejos: No hablar hasta que fuera su turno, sonreír, estar sereno y... ¿no decirle que es judío? No, Cartman no se saldría con la suya ni se lo permitiría...

Ya lo imaginaba todo, él del brazo de Lucy Harley paseando por toda la escuela mientras los demás los veían y los felicitaban. Y justo al pasar frente al gordo, se detendrían sin decirle nada para observar que no sólo se pondría verde de la envidia, sino también humillado por la terrible derrota y lo pisotearía como el gusano que era. Al fin, Kyle Broflovski ya no sería el judío del que todos se burlaban y maltrataban, ya no...

- ¡Hola!- Una vez alegre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Lo siento, ¿te hice esperar?-

Kyle se volteó a verla, y ahí estaba ella, su piel era blanca, suave y fresca, su largo cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo hacía resaltar las facciones de su rostro tan fino que parecía esculpida en mármol o moldeada en porcelana pura. Sus ojos, de un brillante color violeta, habían sido la perdición de muchos chicos y chicas; de frente amplia, mejillas rosadas que la hacían ver cada vez más encantadora; su boca perfecta en todos los ángulos y su sonrisa complementaban todo el cuadro haciéndolo suspirar...

- ¿Estás bien?- Su voz era exquisita y clara como el murmullo de un arroyo de agua cristalina.

- Ehm, sí. Hola.- Contestó Kyle con una sonrisa.

- Qué raro.- La chica volteó a ambas partes.- Huele a pasto recién cortado.-

Ok, el masticar el eucalipto fue mala idea, bueno, al menos no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo, así que aún había esperanzas...

- Oh, lo siento.- Le extendió la mano.- Soy Kyle...-

- Sí, lo sé.- La chica lo interrumpió.- Y tú ya sabes quién soy, así que sólo llámame Lucy.-

- Lucy.- Kyle sentía que flotaba en un nube.- Bien.-

- De seguro te preguntarás el porqué estás aquí, ¿verdad?- Se lleva las manos a ambos lados de la cara.- ¡Oh, cielos, no puedo hacerlo!-

- ¿Qué, qué pasa?- Preguntó confundido Kyle.

- Bueno, es que nunca acostumbro a hacer esto y no sé si sea una molestia para ti.-

- ¡Oh, para nada! Al contrario, será un placer.- Kyle se sentía en la cima del mundo.- Sólo dime para qué me necesitas.-

La chica le sonrió y le dio un abrazo repentino haciendo que el pelirrojo se sintiera el más afortunado del mundo. Lucy dejó de abrazarlo y lo tomó de la mano...

- Gracias, eres un chico muy amable.- Los ojos violetas brillaban intensamente.- Ahora sé que puedo contigo. Es que necesito la ayuda de alguien y pues, pensé en ti. ¿Me podrías hacer un pequeño favorcito?-

La mirada suplicante de la chica y su sonrisa apenada hicieron volar maripositas en el interior del estómago del chico judío, quién ya no tenía mente con la cuál pensar correctamente...

- Tú dirás.-

- Bueno, es que como tu amigo me dijo que eres gay, pues yo pensé que me podrías ayudar sin aprovecharte de la situación.-

El ojiverde sintió que le movieron el tapete ante tal revelación y lo primero que pensó, salió de su boca automáticamente...

- ¿Mi amigo te dijo que soy qué?-

- Gay, eso me dijo.- Le confirmó Lucy.

- ¿Quién de todos?- Pensó en algo como castrar a Eric Cartman, golpearlo, aventarlo de un puente o tirarlo moribundo en el bosque para que una manada de lobos se indigestara con él.- ¿Fue alguien de cabello y ojos cafés?-

- No, fue tu otro amigo.- Le dijo sonriente.

Si fuera Kenny, Butters no contaba tanto como amigo así que no importaba, sabía que mil muertes impensables serían muy pocas...

- ¿Acaso te dijo Kenny?-

- No, fue tu otro amigo.- Señaló hacia el campo en donde estaba practicando el equipo de fútbol americano.- Mira, ahí está.-

Los chicos en el campo estaban muy metidos en la práctica por lo cuál ignoraban lo que estaba sucediendo. Kyle decidió arreglar ese asunto después ya que tenía que mostrarse "tranquilo y sereno"...

- ¡Oh, lo siento!- Se disculpó Lucy y lo abrazó.- De seguro aún no sales del clóset, ¿verdad?- Le acaricia la espalda mientras lo abrazaba.- No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, yo tengo muchos amigos que han pasado por lo mismo.-

El abrazo hizo que Kyle se le olvidara el asunto de inmediato y volvió a sonreír como un idiota soñador. Bien, aún faltaba lo más importante...

- Ah, no te preocupes.- Lucy deja de abrazarlo y lo mira.- ¿Cuál es ese favor que me quieres pedir?-

- ¡Ay, no!- Lucy empezó a reír como tonta.- Ya me dio pena contigo.-

- Anda, qué no te dé pena.- Kyle le siguió el juego para saber de qué se trataba.- No es algo malo, ¿verdad?-

- Bueno.- Lucy paró de reír mientras sus mejillas se encendían en un rojo profundo.- Te lo diré en plan de amigas.-

Kyle no hizo más que sonreír incómodo. Lucy Harley realmente creía que era gay...

- Es que quiero que me ayudes con alguien.- Empezó a decir un poco nerviosa.- Es que yo no le hablo y por alguna razón, cuando estoy cerca de él no puedo decir nada coherente.-

El chico judío de pronto sintió que las maripositas de su estómago empezaron a morderlo, así como también que rodaba cuesta abajo. ¿Acaso ella?...

- Es alguien que tú conoces, uno de tus amigos.-

- ¿Quién?- No estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

- ¡Hey Lucy!- El grito de una de las chicas de las cuadrilla los interrumpió.- Te estamos esperando, tonta. Tenemos que empezar con la práctica.-

- ¡En un momento voy!- Le gritó de vuelta y miró a Kyle algo incómoda.- Lo siento, tengo que irme a mi práctica y tengo algunos compromisos después.- De pronto se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa.- Mira, mañana me dices si me puedes ayudar o no, ¿de acuerdo?-

- Sólo si me dices quién.- Kyle se moría por saber.- Digo, secreto por secreto.-

Lucy se acercó a él, aproximó su boca a uno de sus oídos y dictó la sentencia de muerte...

- Me gusta Eric Cartman.- Le dijo despacito como si temiera que el viento se llevara las palabras.- Nos vemos mañana, Kyle.- Y le besó la mejilla izquierda.

Lucy Harley se dirigió hasta donde su cuadrilla dejando solo al pelirrojo, que no se movió hasta que sintió que alguien lo tocó en el hombro...

- ¿Eh?-

- Kyle, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupado su mejor amigo.

- ¿Stan? Stan.- Bajó la mirada y la alzó furibundo tratando de ahorcarlo.- ¡Stan!-

- ¡Uagh, uagh, uagh!- Stan trató de quitárselo de encima para poder respirar.

Kenny sujetó por detrás a Kyle y lo tiró al suelo, el ojiverde se levantó de nuevo tratando de golpear a Stan sin lograrlo...

- ¡Hey, tranquilo!- Kenny volvió a sujetar a Kyle sin soltarlo.- ¿Qué tienes?-

- ¡Eres un hijo de puta, Stan!- El judío estaba loco de coraje.- ¿Porqué mierda dijiste eso?-

- ¿De qué carajos estás hablando?- Stan no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.- ¿Qué mierda dije?-

- ¡Lucy Harley cree que soy gay!- Kenny lo soltó por la sorpresa dejándolo caer.- ¡Y todo porque le dijiste que soy un marica de mierda!-

Stan se quedó petrificado, Kenny no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, mientras que Kyle volvía a levantarse del suelo casi a punto de llorar...

- ¿Porqué Stan? Yo no te hice nada malo.-

- Mmm, la verdad.- Stan se llevó una mano al mentón.- No me acuerdo haberle dicho eso.-

- Kyle.- Kenny intervino.- ¿Estás seguro que fue Stan y no alguien más?-

- Fue Stan, Lucy me lo dijo.- Kyle volvió a ver a Stan que seguía meditabundo.- ¿Porqué me mentiría ella?-

- No lo sé, dímelo tú.- Le contestó Kenny.

- ¡Ya me acordé!- El grito hizo que los otros dos voltearan a verlo.- Lo que pasa es que cuando rompí... rompí con...- Empezó a gimotear y luego está recostado contra un árbol completamente deprimido.- Wendy. ¡Wendy!-

- ¡Mierda!- Kyle se cubrió la cara con las manos.- ¿Porqué carajos ahora?-

- No te preocupes, Kyle.- Kenny sonrió malicioso.- Yo lo arreglo, sé componer televisiones viejas.-

Kenny se le acercó y sin aviso alguno, le dio un coscorrón que lo sacó de la depresión...

- ¡Ouch, eso me dolió!- Stan se frotaba la cabeza.- ¿Qué pasó?-

- Nos ibas a contar el porqué le dijiste a Lucy Harley que Kyle es gay.-

- Ah, sí. Bueno, es que cuando rom...-

- ¡Al grano, Stan!- Le gritó Kyle interrumpiéndolo.

- Bien, bien.- Stan hizo lo posible por ser directo.- Lo que pasa es que hace días estaba molesto, ella se me acercó preguntándome qué tenía y yo le dije que Kyle me tenía harto porque de tanto querer "alegrarme" parecía marica.-

Kenny se echó a reír cayendo de espaldas al suelo, mientras que Kyle se golpeó la cabeza y casi se da un tirón de cabellos...

- Lo siento amigo.- Stan se disculpó sinceramente.- No fue mi intención decirte marica. Realmente estaba muy enojado en ese momento.-

Kyle empezó a tranquilizarse tras oír la disculpa, sólo era un malentendido y se podía arreglar, más ese no era ya el problema...

- Ah, está bien, Stan. Pero tú tendrás qué explicarle todo a Lucy.- Lo amenazó.

- Sí, lo que tú digas, compañero.- Dijo Stan dispuesto a arreglar el malentendido.- ¿Cómo te fue con Lucy Harley?-

Kenny se puso de pie dejando de reír para enterarse de lo que había pasado...

- No.- Kyle se desanimó.- No quería nada.-

Kenny y Stan se voltearon a ver entre sí, se acercaron a su amigo, en cuyo rostro se reflejaba que algo no estaba bien. Kenny iba a preguntarle algo pero su celular sonó...

- ¿Sí?- Contestó el rubio.- No, aún estamos en la escuela, espera.- Tapa el aparato y les dice a los otros.- Es Cartman, quiere saber si vamos a hacer algo...-

Antes de que Kenny terminara, Kyle le quita el celular enojado...

- ¡Cartman, eres un hijo de puta!- Apretó fuerte el celular.- ¡No, vete tú al carajo!-

Colgó la llamada, le arrojó el aparato a Kenny y empezó a patear el pasto con mucha fuerza...

- Kyle.-

- ¿Qué?

- Tal vez esté mal pero, ¿el gritarle a Cartman tiene que ver con Lucy Harley?-

- ¿Qué?- Se ríe histérico.- ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué tiene que ver ese culón pendejo con Lucy Harley?-

Ambos se cruzan de brazos mientras lo miran fijamente...

- A ella le gusta Cartman, ¿bien?- Se sienta en el suelo.- Y como cree que soy gay, quiere que le ayude a acercarse a él porque por alguna jodida razón no puede hacer o decir algo coherente.- Oculta la cara entre sus rodillas.- ¡Dios, estoy bien jodido!-

- ¿Qué? ¿Ella quiere que seas el cupido?- Preguntó Kenny sin obtener respuesta.- ¿Y la vas a ayudar?-

- No lo sé, maldita sea.- Kyle empezó a mecerse.- Ella espera mi respuesta mañana.-

- Entonces dile que no, aclaramos que no eres gay y le preguntas que si quiere salir contigo, como amigos, digo.- Stan trató de confortarlo.

- Como si fuera tan fácil, Stan.- Kyle recordó toda la plática.- Si le digo que yo no soy gay seguramente pensará que me aproveché de la situación para abrazarla y que me besara en la mejilla.- Se sonrojó un poco.

- Wow, es la primera vez que oigo que ella besa y abraza a un chico.- Kenny ocultó una sonrisa.- Si se entera que no eres gay te odiará el resto de su vida. Estás bien jodido, Kyle.-

- Bueno, sólo tienes de dos.- Dijo Stan.- Fingir que eres gay y ayudarla con Cartman, o decirle la verdad y que te odie de por vida.-

- ¡Dios!- El pelirrojo miró al cielo.- ¿No puede haber otra solución? Cartman es un cochino, pendejo, malo, odioso, idiota, racista, gordo, estúpido, anti-semita, retardado, tragón, flojo y burlista. ¿Porqué no se da cuenta?-

- Bueno, es que el amor te vuelve ciego y estúpido.- Aclaró Kenny.- Además, alguien tiene que hacerle ver que él no es adecuado para ella.-

De pronto, en la cabeza de Kyle se oyó un sonidito que le indicaba una idea, se puso de pie muy contento y volteó a verlos a los dos...

- ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es, Kenny!- Gritó eufórico sujetando a ambos de un brazo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?- Preguntó extrañado el rubio.

- ¡Ya sé como hacerle para conquistar a Lucy Harley!- Kyle saltaba como si tuviera resortes en los pies.- ¡Y todo gracias a Stan! ¡Y pensar que iba a quemar tu casa cuando te durmieras en la noche!-

- Ah, sí. ¿Qué hice yo?- Preguntó el aludido algo temeroso.

- Bien, este es mi plan.- Los soltó mientras los ojos le brillaban.- Voy a fingir que soy gay y le ayudaré a Lucy Harley para acercarla a Cartman.-

- ¿Y eso que tiene que tiene bueno?- Stan no captaba aún la idea.

- Es simple Stan, en vez de ayudarla para conquistar a Cartman, haré que ella se convenza de que él no es ni será nunca su tipo. Y cuando ella necesite de mí, le diré que es la única chica en este mundo con la cuál andaría de novio.-

- ¿Y crees que funcione, Kyle?- Le preguntó Stan inseguro.

- ¡Claro que sí, es una idea genial!- Se calma un poco.- A menos que ustedes digan algo, así que por favor, no le cuenten nada a nadie, especialmente a Cartman. Se burlaría de mí el resto de su vida.-

- Bueno, yo no le diré a nadie a cambio de qué me vayas contando todo con lujo de detalles.- Inquirió Kenny.

- De acuerdo. ¿Stan?- Puso una mirada suplicante.

- No creo que sea buena idea pero no le contaré a nadie.- Le da un consejo.- Pero, sólo en caso de que no te sale como esperabas, no sigas, ¿de acuerdo?-

- ¡Gracias chicos, son los mejores!- Se acomoda la mochila sobre el hombro y se va corriendo.- ¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Yujú!-

Ambos lo ven desaparecer y se miran perplejos...

- ¿Y quién ganó la apuesta, Kenny?- Preguntó Stan ansioso por el dinero.

- Mira, ¿qué tal si lo dejamos hasta que esto arroje algún resultado?- Sugirió el rubio.- ¿Qué te parece?-

- Está bien.- Aceptó el otro.- Sólo espero que Kyle sepa lo que hace.-

- Stan, no me lo tomes a mal pero yo creo que sería mejor que Kyle le dijera toda la verdad a Lucy Harley y que no saliera con ella.-

- ¿Y porqué dices eso, Kenny?- Preguntó confundido.

El rubio ocultó las manos dentro de los bolsillos, cerró los ojos, suspiró y vio por donde se fuera su amigo...

- Porque ella no vale la pena, Stan.- Comentó indiferente.- No vale la pena.-


	2. Kyle y su plan de conquista en acción

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen.

¡Yeah! ¡Otro capítulo!

¿A poco a nadie le ha tocado ver o tener qué conseguir algo de una persona a otra? Yo lo que hacía era tomar las cosas de la persona que me gustaba y me quedaba con ellas. Nunca hice que nadie hiciera algo por mí. Aunque al final de la preparatoria regresé todas las cosas a sus respectivos dueños, ya que se me hizo hábito de agarrar las cosas, y todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que con algunas tenía tres años con ellas.

Antes que otra cosa, el incidente del laboratorio le pasó a mi hermana DarkLady_Iria, en la Normal de Educadoras las estudiantes tenían mesas en lugar de pupitres, por lo que varias compartían una misma mesa, y pues sus útiles también estaban en la mesa. Un día, ella tenía una pluma (bolígrafo) que yo le presté, y pues ella me comentó que estaba muy atenta a lo que les decía el maestro, cuando de repente soltó el manotazo cuando vio que algo se movió, más no se dio cuenta de qué era. Rato después, una de sus compañeras se quejaba de que ella le había pegado sin motivo alguno ya que ella según estaba platicando con las compañeras de enfrente.

Vamos con los review's:

**_~*~ Angelic Guardian:_** ¡De nada! He leído algunos de tus trabajos y me parecen geniales.

**_~*~ caasla:_** No puedo hacerlo tan rápido, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Lamento la tardanza.

Este capítulo fue súper divertidísimo de hacer, sólo espero que les guste. n_n

* * *

Don't date him!

Capítulo 2: Kyle y su plan de conquista en acción.

Esa misma noche, el pelirrojo revolvió todo su guardarropa...

- Mmm, sí, creo que esta playera estará bien.- Se dijo sonriente a sí mismo.

Y a la vez, buscó entre sus cosas alguna que pudiera ayudarle...

- ¡Sí! ¡Me veo genial!- Se dijo tras verse en el espejo.- Con esto, nadie va a sospechar ni un carajo.-

Le fue difícil al día siguiente salirse de su casa sin que lo vieran, ya que sabía que tendría qué explicarles a sus padres el repentino cambio de imagen, algo que naturalmente no quería hacer...

- Como que Kyle ya se tardó, ¿no?- Preguntó Stan mientras platicaba con Kenny.

- Ni idea, Stan.- Le contestó el rubio.- Igual, a lo mejor se está preparando para darle una respuesta a Lucy Harley.-

- Sí tú lo crees así.- Se dio media vuelta y en su rostro se dibujó el horror.- ¡WOAH! ¿¡Kyle!-

A ellos se acercaba el ojiverde, que iba vestido extravagantemente. Llevaba puesta una playera blanca con un arcoíris y estrellas estampadas, una chamarra con cierre de color lila, pantalón de cuadros café con naranja, zapatos de charol rojo. Llevaba anillos de plástico de varios colores en los dedos, una par de brazaletes con figuritas tiernas, del cuello le colgaban varios dijes con formas de corazones, perritos, caritas felices; en el gorro verde se había puesto varios pines que eran similares a los de los dijes, aunque algunos eran representativos de los 60's; y traía puestos unos lentes rosas con forma de estrellas...

- ¡Hola, chicos!- Los saludó tratando de oírse muy gay sólo para oírse más ridículo.- ¿Cómo están?-

- Kyle, ¿podríamos hablar en privado, lejos de todos los abusivos que te están echando el ojo?- Le dijo Stan refiriéndose a todos aquellos que empezaban a tronarse los dedos.- Por favor.-

- Bueno.-

Una vez que llegaron a un lugar seguro, Stan y Kenny le hicieron frente para saber en qué rayos estaba pensando por vestirse así...

- ¿Y bien?- Kyle trataba de no alzar la voz ya que se encontraban en la biblioteca.- ¿De qué quieren hablar, chicos?-

- ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?- Le preguntó Stan con los brazos cruzados.- ¿Porqué traes puesta esa ropa de mierda?-

- Bueno, si voy a pretender que soy gay, tengo qué vestirme como uno, ¿no?- Se acomodó los lentes.- Además, desde anoche estuve eligiendo cuidadosamente la ropa.-

- Sí, Kyle. Pero con esa ropa nada más te faltó un moño y una nota que dijera: "_GOLPÉENME EN LAS BOLAS_."- Le recalcó Kenny.- Viejo, no tienes nada de buen gusto.-

- ¡Oh! ¿Y ustedes sí?- Se puso las manos a la cintura.

- Pues, claro. ¿Recuerdas cuando...?- Se interrumpió el pelinegro de inmediato**_.- ¿TE PUSISTE BRILLO LABIAL?-_**

- ¡Shsss!- Se oyó a la bibliotecaria que los veía fijamente.- Guarden silencio.-

- Sí, lo compré en la farmacia.- Kyle se pasó la lengua por los labios.- Es de sabor cereza.-

- ¿Qué?- Stan se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz.- Oh, Dios.-

- Kyle, ese tono dice que te mueres por un beso. Ese sabor qué estás desesperado y, ¡por Dios! Jamás vuelvas a relamerte los labios.-

- ¿Porqué? Sabe rico.- Le contestó el pelirrojo.

- Es que eso dice que eres un asqueroso depravado.- Dijo Kenny en el tono más serio que haya utilizado en su vida.- Ni yo lo hago.-

- ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Sólo es un puto brillo labial!-

- No se trata del brillo labial, Kyle. Se trata de lo que estás haciendo con el brillo labial.-

- Chicos, ya les dije que sólo voy a aparentar ser gay, no que voy a ser gay.-

- Pues lo estás haciendo mal.- Le dijo Kenny.- No tienes ninguna prenda de marca para empezar. Y no te olvides del pasito al andar.-

- Kyle, creo que lo mejor sería que usaras la ropa de siempre y que no llames tanto la atención.- Le aconsejó Stan.- O sino, no te van a dejar en paz por el resto del año.-

- Oh, bueno. Dígame usted "Sr.-experto-en-cosas-gay." ¿Qué debo hacer?- Se dirigió molesto a la salida de la biblioteca.

- ¡Oh, vamos!- Stan y Kenny lo siguieron.- Sólo te estamos dando un consejo.-

- ¡Pues pueden irse al carajo!- Les gritó deteniéndose y dándose media vuelta.- ¡No necesito sus consejos de mierda para ser gay!-

- ¿Gay?- La voz hizo que le dieras unos terribles escalofríos al pelirrojo.- ¿Tú, gay?-

Se volvió lentamente para encontrarse con una de sus grandes pesadillas vivientes, que le sonreía muy maliciosamente...

- Car-Cartman.-

- ¡Vaya, vaya!- El muchacho de cabellos castaños chasqueó la lengua.- ¿Así que al fin admites que eres gay?-

- No... no le vayas a decir a nadie.- Le suplicó temeroso.

Se echó a reír al ver al otro suplicante, además de ir vestido de una manera tan absurda...

- ¡Esto es genial!- Se salió al pasillo sin dejar de reír mientras las lágrimas le corrían por los ojos.- ¡Kyle es gay!-

El ojiverde no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, lo que había temido el día anterior se había vuelto realidad, ¿y por culpa de quién? De él mismo, por supuesto. Posó su vista sobre Stan y Kenny, mirándolos como si ellos hubieran tenido la culpa...

- Ni nos mires, nosotros no hemos dicho ni un carajo.-

- ¿Y ahora qué carajos voy a hacer? ¡De seguro Cartman le dirá a toda la escuela que soy gay! ¡Ya no podré ni venir a la escuela!-

- Bueno, eso es lo que tú querías, ¿no?- El judío le clavó la mirada a su súper mejor amigo.- Así que supongo que te podría servir.-

- ¡Oh, claro! ¿Cómo carajos no se me había ocurrido, Stan?- Le contestó irritado y con un tono de sarcasmo.- Nada más espera a que mis papás se enteren para que me castiguen de por vida. ¡Mierda!-

- ¿Entonces vas a decirle la verdad a todos, Kyle?- El rubio se cruzó de brazos.

- Sí, Kenny, eso haré.- Contestó decidido el judío.

- ¿Incluso a Lucy Harley?-

La pregunta lo dejó mucho, si Lucy Harley se enteraba no sólo se enojaría con él por mentirle, sino que también nunca más le volvería a dirigir la palabra...

- ¡Carajo!- Golpeó una pared lleno de frustración. Eso era parte de su plan, así que no podía echarse atrás si deseaba conquistar a la chica.

- Mejor vámonos.- Dijo Stan al notar que todos se los miraban raro.

Se dirigieron a los casilleros, los demás estudiantes se les quedaban viendo mientras murmuraban entre sí y reían o soltaban una carcajada. El pelirrojo empezaba a sentirse irritado por todo eso y se volvió molesto cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro...

- ¿Qué cara...?- Se detuvo en seco.- Lucy.-

- Hola, Kyle.- Le dijo sonriendo la muchacha.- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Mu-Muy bien.- Contestó sintiéndose en las nubes, de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes? Venía a decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti.-

- ¿En serio?- El ojiverde sonreía como idiota.

- Sí, es muy valiente de tu parte que hayas decidido a salirte del clóset.- Le contestó mientras le ponía una mano en el antebrazo.- No todos lo hacen.-

- Je, sí.- Tenía qué controlarse,_ ¿tan rápido el gordo le había contado a todos?-_ ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

- Un tierno chico rubio llegó corriendo a donde estaban otros y les dijo que él estaba en la biblioteca cuando te oyó decirle a tus amigos que eras gay.- La boca de Kyle se cayó al suelo en sentido figurado.- Y algunos de los muchachos empezaron a decir que _ya lo sabían_, y qué incluso lo sospechaban _desde la primaria_.-

El simple hecho de qué Butters fuera el que le avisara a los demás le aseguraba que todos en la escuela ya lo sabrían, así que se llevó las manos a la cara por estúpido...

- ¿Tienes brillo labial? Es un bonito tono.- Alzó la vista para ver a la chica.

- Sí, eh, es de sabor cereza.- Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el artículo.- ¿Quieres probarlo?- Se lo extendió.- Sabe rico.-

- Sí, gracias.- Se aplicó el brillo labial.- Es cierto, está rico.- Le dijo soltando una risilla y se lo regresó.

- Por cierto, sobre lo que me pediste ayer.- Cambió el tema, para variar.

- ¡Oh, sí!- Le dio una mirada tierna.- ¿Sí me vas a ayudar?-

- ¡Claro! ¿Para qué son las _amigas_?- Le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- ¡Gracias, gracias!- Lo tomó de las manos para saltar de la alegría y luego lo abrazó.- No sabes cuánto te agradezco que hagas esto por mí.-

Y antes de poder contestarle, sonó el timbre de inicio de clases, obligándolos a separarse. Para su mala fortuna, la primera clase la tenía con Cartman...

- ¡Oh, ya llegó la **caja fuerte**!- El castaño se seguía burlando de él.

- ¡Cállate, culón! ¡No soy una maldita caja fuerte!- Le contestó enojado.

- Claro que sí, Kyle. Aún no te encuentro la **combinación**.-

- Hagan favor de sentarse y poner atención en clases.- Les dijo el maestro para poder dar su clase.

Toda la clase estuvo tranquila, a excepción de los pequeños proyectiles que tenían como blanco los estrafalarios pantalones del judío, el cuál se revolvía en su asiento de la incomodidad más no decía nada para que no lo regañara el maestro...

-_ "¡Y todo por culpa de ese gordo de mierda!"-_ Pensaba en silencio.- _"Si él no estuviera, Lucy Harley ya estaría entre mis brazos."-_

Volteó a verlo y se quedó sorprendido al descubrirlo con la cabeza en el pupitre, la saliva escurriéndole de la boca y los labios le vibraban cuando soltaba un sonoro ronquido...

_- "¡Dios, qué asco!"_- Giró repentinamente la cabeza.-_ "¡Ese pendejo se podría ahogar en su propio mar de saliva! ¿Qué rayos le vio Lucy Harley?"-_

- ¡Kyle Broflovsky!- El grito del maestro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¡No se duerma en mi clase!-

- ¡Pero yo no...!- Y justo cuando volteó a ver al gordo, éste ya estaba despierto.-_ "¡Mierda!"-_ Se dijo mentalmente.- Lo siento, profesor.-

Ya en las siguientes clases, el judío no ponía la más mínima atención, ya que toda su concentración estaba fijada en Lucy Harley...

_- "Bien, ahora que todo el mundo cree que soy gay, al igual que Lucy Harley lo piensa, me será más fácil pasar más tiempo con ella y hacerle ver que ese gordo hijo de puta no está a su altura. Entonces ella se fijará en las cosas buenas que hago por ella y se dará cuenta de que yo soy el chico de sus sueños. Nos haremos novios, iremos a la misma universidad, tendremos buenos trabajos, nos casaremos, viajaremos por todo el mundo como luna de miel, tendremos hijos, crecerán a nuestra imagen y semejanza, y nosotros disfrutaremos de una feliz vejez juntos mientras ese gordo estúpido e insensible se pudre en su tumba al morir **accidentalmente** ahogado a los 18 años con una pieza de **pollo frito**. Sí, así será nuestra vida."-_ Soltó un suspiro mientras seguía soñando despierto.- Sí.-

- ¿Entonces está de acuerdo con la mutilación de mujeres durante la época de la cacería de brujas, Kyle Broflovsky?- Le preguntó muy seriamente el maestro encargado de la clase.

- ¿Qué?- El pelirrojo salió de su ensueño.- Sí, digo, no. ¿De qué estamos hablando?-

Toda la clase se echó a reír por lo despistado que estaba el judío, a lo que el maestro le dio una advertencia...

- Ponga más atención en clases, Broflovsky, o a la próxima lo sacaré al pasillo para que se pare de cabeza.-

- Sí, lo lamento, profesor.- Se disculpó.

A la hora del almuerzo, a nadie parecía importarle que Kyle fuera o no gay, aunque sí había uno que otro chiste relacionado con él, incluso alguien le ofreció un traje de payaso que tenía guardado en el clóset, más eso no era lo que le preocupaba...

- Bien, Kyle. Esto tienes qué celebrarlo.- Kenny abrió un refresco y lo alzó.- Por nuestro gay amigo Kyle, que ha sobrevivido hasta la hora del almuerzo.-

**_- ¡Salud_**!- Le contestaron desde otra mesa.

- Gracias, Kenny.- Contestó el aludido apretando la mandíbula.

- De nada. Para eso estamos.- Hizo una reverencia.

- En serio, Kyle. Necesitas cambiarte urgentemente de ropa.- Stan mostró su preocupación.- Si no te joden ahorita, lo harán a la salida.-

- **_W_**.- Dijo el pelirrojo harto de oír lo mismo.

- ¡Ay, Wendy!- Nuevamente el pelinegro estaba arrastrando la cobija.- _¿Por qué? ¿Porqué?-_

- ¡Mira cómo lo dejaste!- Kenny comienza a comerse el almuerzo de Stan, y voltea a ver a Kyle.- ¿Y cómo marcha la cosa?-

En eso, todos voltearon al oír murmullos, suspiros y rechinar de dientes furiosos, lo cuál significaba que Lucy Harley había entrado a la cafetería. De un momento a otro, ya estaba frente a ellos...

- Hola, chicos.- Los saludó.

- ¡Hola, Lucy!- Contestó muy contento Kyle, Kenny de manera indiferente y Stan estaba perdido en un mundo donde era feliz con Wendy.

Tras lanzarle una mirada de **amenaza** a Kenny, le sonrió a Kyle...

- Kyle, necesito hablar contigo un momentito.- Le dijo la chica.- Espero que no le importe a tus amigos.-

- Bueno, en realidad...- De pronto el rubio sintió un pisotón que le dolió hasta el alma.- No me importa. Stan ni siquiera está aquí.-

- Wendy.- Siguió ahogado en sus patéticos lamentos.

- Bien. Kyle, ¿podríamos charlar en privado?-

- Seguro.- Le contestó apresurándose a ponerse de pie.

Una vez en el pasillo y a solas...

- ¿Sí? ¿Para qué soy bueno?- Trató de verse servicial para ir ganando méritos ante la muchacha.

- Es que, me gustaría que me ayudaras a conseguir algo de Eric.- Le pidió ruborizándose al referirse al muchacho de cabellos castaños.

El pelirrojo sintió que le golpearon en la boca del estómago, era obvio que su plan requería de un arduo esfuerzo...

- ¿Oh, sí?- Le contestó sonriente.- ¿Y qué quieres conseguir de él?- Trató de no decir un improperio o grosería para no regarla.

- Oh, nada difícil. Sólo quiero algo que use diariamente, como un lápiz o un bolígrafo.- Le explicó.

Si sólo sería eso, sería algo muy fácil de hacer, considerando que se trataba de algo insignificante, a lo que decidió a tomar el riesgo...

- De acuerdo.- Aceptó la encomienda.- ¿Para cuándo lo quieres?-

- ¿Podría ser para hoy, cuando terminen las clases?-

- Sí.-

- ¡Bien! Entonces nos vemos en las canchas, cuando terminen las clases.- Le besa la mejilla.- ¡Adiosito!-

Tras quedarse inmóvil por unos instantes a causa del beso, Kyle regresó a la cafetería y se sentó nuevamente en la mesa donde estaban Kenny con una mega-deprimido Stan...

- ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué carajos te quería Lucy Harley?- Lo interrogó el rubio haciendo valer su _derecho_ de **enterarse** de todo.

- Ah, nada importante.- El ojiverde se cruzó de brazos.- Sólo quiere que le consiga un lápiz o un bolígrafo que use Cartman y que se lo dé cuando terminen las clases.-

- Oh, bueno. ¿Y cómo carajos lo vas a conseguir, Kyle?-

El chico judío se quedó mudo, realmente no sabía cómo iba a conseguir la susodicha herramienta escolar ya que sólo aceptó la encomienda con tal de quedar bien ante la chica que le robaba el sueño...

- Es muy simple, Kenny. Cartman no hace ni un carajo en clase, así que no creo que le importe una mierda que le falte uno.-

- ¿Se lo vas a robar? Suerte.- Siguió comiendo el almuerzo.- El culón de seguro te va a dar una madriza.-

- Claro que no, Kenny. Sólo lo tomaré sin que se dé cuenta.-

- ¿Y si se da cuenta?-

- Pues se lo pido prestado y luego le digo que se me perdió esa mierda. No hay pedo.-

- Kyle, si tú le dices eso te va a mandar al carajo.- Se termina la comida.- Pero eso es tu jodido problema.- Le da un buen zape a Stan.- Vámonos, Stan.-

- ¿Eh?- El pelinegro se sacudió.- ¿Qué pasó?- Miró la mesa.- ¿Y mi almuerzo?-

El rubio tenía razón, todo eso era problema de Kyle, y aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer primero, estaba firme de llevarlo a cabo. Salió de la cafetería y como se vio solo en el pasillo, decidió que sería una muy buena oportunidad de sacar del casillero de Cartman la "_cosa_"...

- Maldito casillero de mierda.- Masculló al no encontrar la combinación del candado.- ¡Ábrete, maldito mugrero!-

Decidió dejar el candado por la paz, e intentó abrir por la fuerza el casillero, usando de toda su fuerza logró jalar la puertita lo suficiente como para poder meter un par de dedos y pescar lo que estuviera a su alcance...

- ¡Sí!- Gritó el judío al palpar un objeto plástico delgado y redondo.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Una chica vestida de porrista _golpeó_ el casillero provocando que los dedos del pelirrojo quedaran atrapados.

- ¡Ught! ¡Ught!- Como pudo, sacó los dedos aprisionados del casillero, que le palpitaban terriblemente mientras brillaban de un color rojo intenso.- N-Nada.- Contestó entre dientes y aguantándose las lágrimas.

- Ah, bueno.- Dijo la muchacha sonriente y se fue.

- _Maldita perra_.- Se quejó mientras se frotaba los dedos.

Y antes de que Kyle volviese a intentar algo, el timbre sonó haciendo que se llenara el pasillo de estudiantes. Al verse privado de tal oportunidad, y recordando que en la clase que apenas iba a iniciar era en el laboratorio de ciencias y con el gordo, esperó para el momento adecuado...

- Espero que hayan traído todos el material que les encargué, ya que la escuela no cuenta con suficientes _cebollas_.- Les explicaba la maestra encargada de la materia.

El ojiverde aprovechó que estaba en la misma mesa de trabajo que Cartman, a quién veía de reojo cuidando sus movimientos precavidamente. Sabiendo que estaba divagando su mente, se acercó lentamente a un lado de él, mientras Kenny los veía muy fijamente tratando de aguantarse la risa...

- **_Sí lo va a hacer_**.- Se dijo en voz baja el rubio al ver una mano del judío que disimuladamente se acercaba a las cosas del gordo.

Nomás le faltaba tantito, sólo era cuestión de tomarlo y esconderlo entre sus cosas y así, Lucy Harley estaría contenta con él. Así que cuando finalmente rozó el bolígrafo, **_¡PAS!..._**

**_- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-_**

- Sr. McCormick.- La maestra le llamó la atención.- ¿Podría decirnos de qué se está riendo?-

- Dis-disculpe, maestra. No volverá a pasar.- Se disculpó tratando de calmarse.

- Espero que así sea, sino lo mandaré a detención.- Y siguió dando su clase.

Kenny había estallado en risas debido a que Cartman, sin ver o saber porqué, soltó un fuerte manotazo, haciendo que el judío escondiera sus manos debajo de la mesa para sobárselas. Sin embargo, Cartman no se dio cuenta de nada...

_- Maldito gordo de mierda_.- Se quejó por lo bajo el pelirrojo.

La cosa se ponía cada vez más de color de hormiga, las clases se acababan y Kyle aún no podía cumplir con su cometido. Aunque los dos primeros intentos habían sido muy estúpidos, la tercera tenía que funcionar. Así que tenía que tomar el riesgo...

- Hey, maricas. Voy a hacer pis.- Aprovechó el castaño que la clase aún no comenzaba.- Ahí les encargo mi mochila.-

- De acuerdo, Cartman.- El ojiverde se sonrió, la suerte otra vez estaba de su lado.

Una vez que el gordo desapareciera, Kyle se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a abrirle la mochila...

- Kyle, ¿qué carajos estás haciendo?- Le preguntó Stan sorprendido.

- Shss, luego te explico, Stan.- Empezó a esculcar el interior.- No seas malo y avísame cuando llegue el culón.-

- ¿Ahora qué te hizo Cartman?- Stan se posicionó frente a su amigo para que no lo vieran.

- No le hizo nada.- Kenny se acercó a ellos.- Es sólo que Lucy Harley quiere que le consiga algo de Cartman.-

- Ah, ¿en serio?- Stan se llevó la mano a la barbilla.- ¿Y porqué mejor no se lo pides en vez de sacárselo de la mochila?-

- Porqué me va a mandar al carajo si hago eso, Stan.- El chico judío se desesperó y comenzó a vaciar la mochila en el suelo.- ¡Mierda! ¿Donde está?-

- Kyle, te vas a meter en muchos problemas con el culón si no guardas eso ahorita.-

- No me estés jodiendo, Kenny.- El ojiverde revolvía las cosas de Cartman.- ¿Pues con qué carajos escribe Cartman en clases?-

En eso, dos muchachos iban pasando a un lado de ellos mientras platicaban...

- ¡No manches! ¿En serio Wendoline hizo eso?- Preguntó eufórico uno.

- ¡Sí, manos! ¡Wendoline lo hizo y lo volvió a hacer!- Contestó muy animoso el otro.

- Wen-Wendy.- El pelinegro se llevó una mano a la boca al recordar a la desgraciada que le rompió el corazón.- ¡Wendy!-

Se echó a correr llevándose de encuentro a Kyle y las cosas de Cartman, mientras lloraba melodramáticamente...

- ¡Stan! ¿Qué carajos...?- El ojiverde se levantó del suelo mientras se sacudía la ropa.

- Recuerda que Stan aún sigue dolido por su ruptura con Wendy.- Le recordó el rubio.- Por eso no debe oír la palabra con **_"W"_** o lo que suene parecido.-

- Sí, Kenny. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.-

- ¡Hey! ¿Porqué carajos mis cosas están regadas en el suelo?- Cartman había regresado y no lucía muy contento al ver el desorden en el qué se encontraban sus pertenencias.- Judío, ¿qué mierda hiciste?- Se volvió a verlo enojado.

- ¡Yo no hice nada, fue Stan!- Le mintió.- Cómo creyó que estaban hablando de Wendy, salió corriendo y pisó todas tus mierdas. ¿Qué no lo viste?-

- ¿Con qué fue Stan?- El gordo comenzó a meter sus cosas en la mochila de golpe.- Ya verá ese _emo hippie, amante de animales, hijo de puta_.-

Una vez que terminó, sacudió un poco la mochila y se la puso al hombro, llevándosela de inmediato y haciendo que el judío perdiera otra oportunidad...

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer, Kyle?- Le preguntó el rubio tras que sonara el timbre.- Ya casi acaban las clases y no has conseguido ni un carajo.-

- Ya verás que lo conseguiré, Kenny.- Dijo muy decidido el pelirrojo.- Sí sólo supiera en donde lo tiene.-

- Lo más posible es que lo tenga entre sus bolsillos del pantalón o de la chamarra.- Le sugirió Kenny.- Tú nada más suelta el zarpazo.-

- Bien.- Y sin ningún plan de respaldo y con el tiempo encima, Kyle siguió al gordo ya que aún tenía una última clase con él.

Con cautela, se le acercó lo suficiente como para verificar que lo tenía en el bolsillo frontal de su chamarra. Y aprovechando que todos se aglutinaban para entrar a sus salones, estiró el brazo con un movimiento rápido para la hazaña de su vida...

_- ¡Ouch! ¡Mi nariz!-_ Clyde empujó al ojiverde.- ¿Qué carajos te pasa, idiota?-

Sólo que no se le ocurrió que al mismo tiempo todos los demás también estarían moviéndose...

- ¡Pe-Perdón, Clyde!- Más que arrepentido, el judío estaba asqueado por tocar la nariz de Clyde y sentir una sustancia _pegajosa_ entre sus dedos.- Lo lamento, no fue mi intención.-

- ¿Y tú crees que con una puta disculpa voy a estar contento? ¡Has dañado mi honor!- Clyde estaba listo para pelearse ahí mismo.

El pelirrojo alzó la vista para darse cuenta de que Cartman ya había entrado al salón de clases...

- No tengo tiempo para tus pendejadas, Clyde.- Lo hizo a un lado y se metió al salón.- ¡Carajo!-

Se sentó en su respectivo asiento, el cuál estaba alejado de Cartman, y mientras el maestro llegaba, pensaba en qué hacer para conseguir el bolígrafo que tantas desgracias le estaba causando. Ya que si no lo conseguía, Lucy Harley se enojaría con él y nunca más le volvería a dirigirle la palabra, además de que ya había pasado por tantos problemas...

- _¿Cómo le hago, cómo le hago?_- Decía en voz baja mientras le temblaba la pierna nervioso. Sólo faltaban unos minutos más y las clases ya habrían terminado.

- Bien, es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en la siguiente clase.- Se despidió el maestro tras oír el timbre de salida.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y salir del salón de clases, felices de que la tortura perpetua hubiese terminado. Kyle estaba muy desanimado, hasta que vio qué Cartman se estaba tardando por estar organizando sus cosas que tenía encima del pupitre. Se acercó despacio conteniendo el aliento; y sin pensarlo, tomó el bolígrafo, se salió corriendo del salón de clases dando un portazo y se perdió en un pasillo para tratar de tomar aire...

- Lo, lo logré.- Dijo mientras veía el bolígrafo atrapado en su mano e inhalaba aire nervioso.

Temblaba un poco, ¿qué le diría Lucy Harley? De sólo imaginarlo sintió que se derretía y suspiró un par de veces antes de darse vuelta a la izquierda y toparse con Cartman...

- ¿A donde crees que vas, judío estúpido?- Le dijo con un tono y una negra mirada.

- Cart-Cartman.- Tragó saliva ya que no saldría vivo de esta.- ¿Cómo estás?-

Lo sujetó del cuello y lo apretó contra la pared, el judío sintió que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, por lo qué trató de zafarse sin lograrlo...

- Cartman, puedo explicarlo.-

- Bien.- Lo soltó y cayó al suelo.- Explícame, rata judía. ¿Porqué carajos te estás robando mis cosas?-

- ¡Yo no me estoy robando nada!- Le gritó enojado y se puso de pie.- ¡Además! ¿Para qué carajos necesitaría yo tus mierdas?-

El moreno se echó a reír a carcajadas sin motivo alguno, a lo que el pelirrojo le dio un empujón sin lograr que dejara de burlarse...

- ¿De qué carajos te ríes, culón?-

- De que estás lleno de mierda, judío marica.- Se limpió un par de lágrimas.- Primero, apareces vestido peor que una** loca**, luego te declaras **gay**, y durante todo el día has estado tratando de llamar la atención.- Se le acercó demasiado invadiendo su espacio personal.- ¿Acaso estás tan desesperado, que usas_ brillo labial sabor cereza_?-

- ¡No estoy tratando de llamar la atención, gordo estúpido!- Le gritó.- ¡Y si me vestí así es porqué perdí una apuesta con Kenny!-

- Ok, entonces, ¿porqué tomaste mi bolígrafo?- Se cruzó de brazos el castaño.- Dices que no te importan mis mierdas.-

- Bueno, yo...- No podía decirle que era porqué Lucy Harley se lo pidió.- Es que, es que lo necesito para algo.-

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Para qué?-

- ¡No te interesa, idiota!- Volteó la mirada.- Sólo lo necesito prestado.-

- No creo que sea posible, yo lo necesito, además de qué es mío.- Le recalcó el moreno.- Devuélvemelo.-

- Cartman, te lo puedo regresar mañana, en serio.-

- No. Mejor dámelo, judío.-

- ¿Y si te lo cambio por algo más? Lo que quieras.-

- ¿En serio?- Los ojos cafés brillaron.- _¿Cualquier cosa?-_

- Menos eso, Cartman.- Le dijo al comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo.- Estoy hablando de algo material.-

- Bueno, Kyle, si es así, como todo respetable hombre de negocios, te vendo el bolígrafo en $2 dólares.-

- ¿Qué? ¡Esta mierda no vale $2 dólares, gordo de mierda!-

- Entonces no hay trato, dame mi bolígrafo.-

- ¡Está bien, está bien!- Resopló.- $2 dólares, ¿verdad?-

- No, ahora son $5 dólares.- Le dio una gran sonrisa.

- ¿¡Cómo! ¡Pero si acabas de decir que en $2 dólares!-

- Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. Me sorprende que seas judío y no sepas de negocios.- Chasqueó la lengua.- Por si no lo sabes, la compra y la demanda de...-

- ¡Toma tus pinches $5 dólares!- Le aventó el dinero tras interrumpirlo.- ¡Ya déjame en paz!- Se aleja mientras recorre el pasillo.

- Genial.- Cartman sonrió tras ver el billete.- Ahora me compraré un combo de hamburguesa doble.-

Momentos después en las canchas de la preparatoria, el equipo de porristas se encontraba practicando...

- Muy bien. Ahora quédense así.- Les decía la capitana a su cuadrilla.

- ¡Lucy!- Kyle llegó corriendo emocionado.

La chica se alejó de las demás y le salió al encuentro al pelirrojo...

- ¡Hola, Kyle!- Lo saludó al verlo.- ¿Lo trajiste?-

- Sí.- Y sacó el bolígrafo de sus bolsillos.

La muchacha tomó el bolígrafo y con mucho cuidado lo abrió. Sujetó el casquillo con cuidado y tras darle un par de golpecitos, un pedazo de papel cayó con el nombre de**_ "Eric T. Cartman"_**...

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Lucy Harley se llevó la mano a la boca.- ¡Sí es de él!-

El pelirrojo, que aún estaba sorprendido de que él no supiese de la existencia de ese papelito, sintió que le clavaban una daga en el corazón al ver la causa de la alegría de la capitana de las porristas. Pero él debía mostrarse firme y sereno hasta el final...

- ¡Muchas gracias, Kyle!- Contenta, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo puedo pagarte?-

- No es nada.- El ojiverde se sonrojó mientras sonreía embobado.- Verte feliz me hace feliz a mí.-

- Gracias, eres muy dulce.- Volvió a armar el bolígrafo y lo guardó dentro de un pañuelo celeste con una flor de color lila bordada.- Oye, ¿si me podrías hacer otro favor?-

- ¡Claro! Lo que necesites.- Le contestó el judío.

Mientras, con la cuadrilla...

- Chicas, necesito ir al baño.- Temblaba la muchacha.- _¿A qué horas nos vamos a mover de aquí?-_


End file.
